


Waking Up (to insatiable weird lovers)

by Demetria_0620



Series: Twistedly Messed Up [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Evil, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Evil!Barry, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killer Frost is so done, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, PWP with very explicit porn, Plot What Plot, Savitar is totally Barry's wife tho, Self-cest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/pseuds/Demetria_0620
Summary: The aftermath of the Rogue's victory celebration where Len was woken up three times by his new lovers for completely different and odd reasons. Not that he was complaining. The third time is a charm.OrThe sequel of my Twistedly Messed Up universe that nobody ask for. Click for porn with somewhat-but-not-really plot





	Waking Up (to insatiable weird lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god that I wrote this solely for the porn. I really need to get the Savitar/Barry ship out of my head. Or maybe not. We all can have that one guilty pleasure ship, right? 
> 
> This would make sense even more if you read the first part...
> 
> But if you just click for the porn, read away and enjoy~!
> 
>  **P/S:** I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH, or else Savitar would be alive. Annndd I really appreciate your comments and kudos, so thank you beforehand for those who will be dropping some kudos and comments for this piece. This piece is un-betaed, so please forgive any errors!

The first time Len woke up, he woke up to the feeling of being watched by a dangerous predator.

He jolted awake, heart thumped hard against his ribcage at the fear that crawled on his skin. He almost trashed and fought for freedom when he realized that he was trapped in strong arms, only to relax the next second when Barry’s sleepy grunt alerted him of where he actually was and what had transpired between them last night. Len felt warmth rose to his cheeks and filled his heart and he instantly placed his hand over Barry’s own, intertwining their fingers as the speedster grunted again, pulling Len even closer to his chest.

“You know, I have never seen him sleep so fitfully like that.” 

Len almost shrieked.

_Almost._

He twisted in Barry’s embrace until Barry was snuggled up to his side rather than half-draped over his body, and saw Savitar sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, calmly sipping on a mug of what it smelled like hot cocoa. The younger speedster was wearing his clothes from earlier—tight-ripped jeans and black tank top, sans the leather jacket—his hair disheveled and a mess although the mismatched eyes were wide awake, filled with devious mischief.

Len felt fear engulfed him.

“Mooorning,” Savitar greeted, the scarred tissue on his face stretched as he grinned at Len.

What did Sara said about Savitar and Barry? That Savitar was Barry’s second-in-command and lover?

Shit, Len is so dead.

Savitar’s grin turned malicious.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

Then, the younger speedster snorted, body shaking as he pressed a hand to his mouth in a lousy attempt to muffle his laughter. The thick liquid in his mug rocked like angry waves as he trembled in muffled hysterics. Savitar took a complete minute struggling with his laughter before he finally opted to place the mug onto the floor, only to crawl across the mattress so that he ended up draped over Barry’s body like a boneless spoiled cat.

“Don’t look so scared, Lenny,” the psychopathic speedster hummed, his position made him to be mere millimeters away from Len’s naked chest. “I know how to share.”

That surprised Len. “You’re not mad?”

Savitar shook his head, slipping one hand deviously between Len’s and Barry’s bodies. He roused them both with slow vibrating strokes—Len was almost ashamed that he easily got hard while Barry hardened in split seconds although the man was still blissfully ignorant in his sleep. Savitar’s gaze flickered towards Barry, an amused smile formed on his lips.

“Now, now, Lenny…,” the speedster smiled that sardonic smile again. “I’m not going to hurt you just because you slept with my man. I did ask him to invite you to our bed…permanently.”

Len’s eyes widened incredulously, although his effort to remain cool was challenged with the pleasure coming from Savitar’s skillful hand. He parted his lips to retort, but only little gasps and moans of pleasure escaped him.

Savitar leant close to nip on Len’s lower lip.

“Really, I have never seen him comfortable enough to sleep like this,” he murmured once he had retreated back to his earlier position draped over Barry’s body, and Len swore he saw the mismatched eyes softened—there was actual fondness in Savitar’s usually cold voice. “He always slept with an eye open, vigil and alert like he was expecting an attack that it was almost worrying,” Savitar peppered Barry’s clothed shoulder with little kisses, smirking fondly when Barry sighed in his sleep. “Twenty-five years never sleeping peacefully, it took a toll on his body and mind you know?”

Len watched, dumbfounded when Savitar leant over to kiss Barry’s cheek with such affection that Len never thought the psychopath could possess. His hand finally left its devious task as he brought said hand up and licked the trickling pre-cum clean—and Len couldn’t help but shiver in desire at the lewd display. Savitar is a fucking tease. One of these days Len is going to bend the psychopathic speedster to half and fuck him for good.

Oblivious(?) to Len’s problem, Savitar gently pried Barry’s hands off Len’s waist before he pushed Barry to lay flat on his back. Barry was still blissfully asleep by the time Savitar crawled over to lay over him. The younger speedster tangled their legs together, cheek pressed against Barry’s heart, one of his hands intertwined tight with Barry’s own while the other reached out to pull Len closer, resting just above Len’s rapidly beating heart. Savitar exhaled, his shoulders grew lax as the breath escaped him, eyes fluttered close in exhaustion.

When those mismatched eyes opened again, they have softened considerably, staring sleepily at Len. “He actually loves you, you know?” he murmured, stifling a yawn. “But, an idiot he is, he ain’t going to say it.”

Len honestly didn’t mind if Barry never said that he loved him. The man’s action was far louder than his words.

“Huaaahh,” Savitar yawned again. “I’m so tired,” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose to Barry’s neck. “I hate giving speeches. I kill people, not lecture them,” he whined, unintentionally reminding Len that Len had stolen the leader of Rogues in the celebration night of their victory’s anniversary.

Len flushed at that thought.

He then casted a quick glance at the glass wall. It was still dark outside, so it was probably sometime between midnight and dawn. The celebration must have ended after Len had fallen asleep, because there were no sounds of festivities from the city beneath them. Or they just be rowdy and chaotic in the lair. You never know with all these villains and criminals if they even sleep or not.

Len stared at the psychopathic speedster.

So….Savitar straight up looking to cuddle with Barry right after his social responsibility ended? 

That was so _cute_.

Savitar yawned again and he stretched on top of Barry, looking so much like a cat before he slipped down to snuggle between Barry and Len. Barry rolled over automatically, as if he was gravitated towards the younger speedster, the oldest among the three of them threw an arm over their tangled bodies, successfully squishing both Savitar and Len in his embrace. Len tentatively wrapped and arm round Savitar’s waist and when the psychopathic speedster made no move to phase his bone out, he neared their distance until Savitar was squished flush against his and Barry’s chests. 

“For a child, you’re really handsome, kid,” Savitar hummed, eyes hooded with sleep as he leant closer to rest his head at the crook of Len’s neck. “I miss seeing the old sexy version of you, but this adorable young version is fine too…”

Len blinked. Whaaatttt?? Old version of himself? Is Savitar from the future or what?

“I’m seventeen, going to eighteen,” though, Len did mutter back with a scowl. “I’m not a child.”

“Hmm~ Barry is forty-eight. And I’m officially forty-two,” the younger speedster mumbled, voice thick with sleep. “Although I’m actually thirty-two, since I aged slower than the rest of you. Either way, compared to us, you’re an infant, kid.”

Len snorted, resisting his needs to ask what Savitar meant that he aged slower. But then again, Savitar was supposedly in his late twenties when he first made appearance fifteen years ago. He still looked late twenties in Len’s eyes. No trace of aging at all. Weird. Knowing that he would get the answer soon if he stayed with these two, Len shrugged the curiosity away and dared himself to reach a hand to card through Savitar’s hair. It was soft and silky, sliding smoothly between his fingers. Savitar shivered, leaning to Len’s touch as his hands blindly groped for the blanket but Len beat him to it. Len threw the blanket over their tangled bodies, planning to go to sleep himself when Savitar slipped to sleep almost the same moment the blanket fell over his shoulders.

Len’s gaze fell to Savitar’s peaceful sleeping face.

It seemed like Barry wasn’t the only one that needed a fitful sleep.

 

=====================================================================================

 

The second time Len woke up, he woke up to a soft hum and tiny whimpers.

He blearily opened his eyes, squinting at the barest hint of light from the huge billboard on the building right across their window. It was still dark outside, so it can’t be more than an hour or two from the time Savitar slipped into bed to snuggle with him and Barry. He rolled over to his side, and rubbed the sleep away with his hands as he blinked to adjust to the dim light of the bedside lamp. The humming stopped as Len propped his body up with his elbow before he felt gentle hand stroked his cheek.

“Sorry I wake you up,” Barry’s voice was barely above a whisper but the apology sounded genuine.

“Barry?” Len squinted in the darkness, making out the outline of Barry’s body as much as the dim lighting allow him to as he sat, hands still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “What are you doing, awake at such early hours?”

Before Barry could answer, Len heard soft choked whimpers from the mound between them. His gaze instantly fell to the mound of blankets, brows raised in surprise upon seeing the well-known psychopathic speedster was the one who made such pathetic noise. Barry leant down almost instantly, peppering the scarred cheek with little kisses, one of his hands gently stroking the younger speedster’s hair while the other rubbed small circles on the jutting bones of Savitar’s hips until the whimpering stopped. Curious and concerned, Len planted his palm over Savitar’s cheek, only to be awed at the dampness of the skin.

His eyes widened.

Savitar was crying.

Len shot Barry a curious look. “What—?”

“Nightmares,” Len saw Barry’s shoulders moved in a half-shrug, like this was something he was so used to. “It always happened around this time of the year. He got…. _emotional_.”

Len never thought a cold heartless psychopath could even get this kind of emotional but hey, the more you know~

“Why?”

“Probably remembering his old life. Before I kidnapped him from his Earth.”

Okay, Len didn’t know that. He always thought that Savitar might be Barry’s younger brother (which kinda freaky now he thought about it, knowing these two have been practically married to each other for fifteen years because _come on_ —incest is _wrong_ ) but he guessed it shouldn’t surprise him that Savitar was from another Earth. It made sense even.

“Does he have a good life back then?” Len asked.

“If he does, he wouldn’t be here, would he?” Barry hummed, shifting so that he was resting his back against the headboard, Savitar’s head nestled on his lap. “Love and hate are so similar indeed. It’s too easy to mistake one for the other,” he murmured softly, chuckling as if there was a joke there that Len didn’t understand.

“Barry, what—”

“Go back to sleep, Lenny,” the older man cut him off, and although his voice was soft and gentle, the order was clear and absolute. “Barth would bring Cold over tomorrow,” Len could make out the outline of amused smile on Barry’s face as the older man patted his head. “I want you to meet him, pick up a trick or two from him.”

“Cold?”

“Mm-hmm~”

“Who is...”

“A business associate of mine. Multiverse business is profitable if you know who to partner with.”

“And you want me to meet him because….?”

Barry’s eyes glinted in the dark, and Len suddenly felt like a helpless prey under the scrutinized watch of a dangerous predator as goosebumps erupted on his skin. Barry smiled at him, his hand returned to card through Savitar’s hair.

“You’ll understand tomorrow,” he hummed, clearly dismissing the topic as he closed his eyes, shoulders sagged against the headboard. “Go back to sleep, Lenny.”

It was an order that Len has no intention of disobeying, hence he immediately laid back onto the bed, shifting and twisting until he found comfort having Savitar’s warmth against his bare skin. The speedster’s back was flush against his chest when he tucked his chin on Savitar’s shoulder, arms wrapped around the slim waist of the speedster, blushing sheepishly when he noticed that Barry was watching with an expression of fondness and amusement. He buried his nose into Savitar’s hair, feeling the blunt tips of Barry’s fingers grazed his scalp as he let his eyes fluttered shut and the exhaustion pulled him back to the land of sleep.

He hoped that the next time he was woken up, it won’t be a terrifying or confusing experience.

 

=====================================================================================

 

The third time Len was woken up, it was due to a needy muffled whine.

Len rolled onto his back, eyes blinking tiredly that it took him a couple of moments to gain his bearing back from the land of sleep, the warmth and safety Barry’s bed offered made the task even more difficult.

That was, until he realized that he wasn’t the only one awake at such ungodly hours of too early morning.

“God damn it, Barry,” Savitar’s voice was hoarse and whiny, laced with a hint of desperation. “For a speedster, you’re awfully _slow_.”

“Patience, doll,” Barry grunted and Len could almost imagine the teasing smile on the older man’s face as he heard Savitar yelped before the younger speedster let out a low filthy moan. “And keep your voice down. We don’t want to wake Lenny up, don’t we? He needs rest. He took so much for me last night.”

Len flushed, fondness grew in his chest at the care in the older man’s words.

“Yeah, with how _you_ sleep, I can guess that he took A LOT from you,” Savitar retorted sarcastically. Then, he gasped and whimpered,voice soft. “Barry! Stop playing around!”

“Sssshhhhh, baby, shush,” Barry hushed, though the hint of sadistic satisfaction was clear in his voice. “If Lenny wake up, I’m going to have so much fun on you till you break.”

Len promptly closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

He needed to get on Savitar’s good side after all.

But of course, to pretend to be unaffected by these two took a lot of effort from Len’s part. With his eyes closed, the rest of his senses were heightened and it was impossible to ignore the noises both speedsters made. It was obvious what they were up to right now, so early in the morning when the sun hasn’t even wake up yet. Len felt the bed dipped, followed with Savitar’s loud gasp. The gasp turned to whimpers, and he felt a movement right next to him, as if someone was clawing on the bedsheets.

Len was tempted to open his eyes and watch.

So sorely tempted.

Though, before he could contemplate on the idea, Barry choked an amused laugh and made the decision for him.

“Lenny, baby, you can open your eyes,” the older man said, voice gentle and assuring. “I know that you’re awake.”

Len cracked open his eyes and blushed sheepishly when he was greeted with Barry’s knowing smirk.

“Morning, baby,” the older speedster slurred, eyes hooded while his hair was a complete mess, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and hung loosely over his frame. 

Len licked his lips upon noting the very visible hickey on Barry’s shoulder. He wanted to leave his mark too.

Barry grinned and shifted slightly, invoking a soft whimper from the third person on the bed. Len’s eyes fell onto Savitar, whom now was shoved face down onto the mattress with Barry’s hand keeping his head in place, his tank top been pushed up to his armpits while his jeans tangled between his ankles. His whole back was littered with hickeys, mismatched eyes screwed shut tightly as he clawed on the bedsheets, little noises of desperation slipped past his lips as Barry’s hand recklessly breached his seemingly tight body.

Len hardened, eyes fixed on his two… _lovers_ …as he shimmied out of the blankets and crawled closer.

He had never seen this side of Barry before.

Oh, he had heard the rumours. That the Flash was like a starving wolf hiding in a sheep’s pure white fleece. This was the fallen hero that had been tortured and driven to the point of pure madness. The Flash’s bloodlust spree was a dark time for Central City, a time to be remembered, that Len actually learnt it in school, despite the nagging question at the back of his head wondering why the heck the Flash let the stories of his mad bloodlust phase went into middle school’s textbook. That was a really horrible publicity right there.

But then, Len got sent to juvie, flunked out of school, ran away from Lewis and started to raise Lisa on his own. Nothing but Lisa occupied his mind since then…until he met Barry who was so gentle and kind and was willing enough to build blankets fort and play house with Lisa—

—and apparently was the (supposedly insane) Flash.

Len have only seen the gentle and sweet side of Barry.

Thus, the sight before him right now was something to behold. Gone now the sweet gentleness Barry always displayed around Len as it was replaced with sardonic confidence. Barry tilted his head, clear green eyes caught Len’s own, giving him a gaze so powerful that Len felt the need to submit and oblige as he crawled closer till his knees were mere centimeters to Savitar’s flushed face. Barry purred, a deep noise of satisfaction that vibrated from his throat as he leant over Savitar to kiss Len, his fingers went knuckles deep inside the younger speedster and those digits must have vibrated too because Savitar gasped, fingers clawing on the sheets, his damp forehead fell onto Len’s thigh with a soft ‘thud’.

It was like a shift of personalities, a distinct difference between Barry Allen and the Flash.

Even the kiss was different.

Barry’s kiss was bruising this time, aimed to dominate and conquer, teeth and tongue invaded without any care of the pleasant pain he left in his wake that Len ended up whimpering, his fingers fisted on the collar of Barry’s rumpled shirt, pulling the older man closer and closer, wanting more than he was given despite the tingling feeling of slight pain and numbness of his lips.

When they broke apart, Len tasted copper in his mouth, his mind was hazed with want and needs.

“Both of you are so pretty,” Barry said, almost resembling an awed sigh as he finally pulled his fingers out, stripping Savitar’s legs free in the process. He squeezed the younger’s speedster shaking thighs, bending down just a little to drop few kisses on the scarred cheek before murmuring lazily. “Have I erased _him_ from your thoughts or do you need more, sweetie?”

Len started. _Him_?

He didn’t have the chance to ask because Savitar crawled up his lap and there were gentle kisses on the tip of his hardened length, the psychopathic speedster looked up at Len with beseeching desperate eyes. Barry’s hand thread in those soft brown hair, tugging and pulling playfully before the older speedster guided Savitar’s head down, the wet lips parted open automatically to take Len in. Len was barely able to conceal his moans when Barry kept pushing Savitar’s head down till he had taken Len to the hilt, his throat bulged upon the intrusion. Len was tempted to ran his hands over the stretched skin, to feel the contour of his dick inside the tight throat.

Then, Savitar started vibrating and Len shouted in shock and pleasure, his hands gripped on the sheets behind him in his feeble attempt to brace himself.

This was too much.

He was balancing on the edge of pleasure, his vision swam with hazy blur and flashes of colours, his dick twitched in anticipation as Barry gently bobbed Savitar’s head up and down, using the younger speedster to get Len off. The little voice at the back of Len’s head wondered if this was okay, using Savitar like this but then the concern been overridden with lust as he bucked his hips up to match with Barry’s pace and fucked Savitar’s throat senseless.

He whined when Barry pulled Savitar off just when he was at the brink of cumming, the younger speedster went lax as Barry released his head and Savitar collapsed like a broken marionette between them. The mismatched eyes were glazed and brimmed with tears, his breaths came out in short hoarse pants and he was shaking badly. It was such a pitiful sight.

“You’re mine, _Barry_ …,” Barry whispered and Len watched, entranced as Savitar choked upon hearing that name but Barry was obviously having none of it as he flipped the younger man over, one arm curled round the slim waist while the other fisted into Savitar’s brown locks as he kissed Savitar with anger and possessiveness.

Len gulped as he watched, wondering if that was how he looked like whenever Barry kissed him—cheeks flushed pink, eyes screwed shut so tight that it looked hurt while hands weakly clung to the older man, completely helpless to Barry’s mercy.

And damn, did Savitar looked hot been rendered helpless like that.

A hot mess.

The speedsters parted painstakingly _slow_ , so slow that Len could see the way Barry’s tongue traced the back of Savitar’s teeth while Savitar gasped and choked for air before the older between the two suckled on Savitar’s lower lips, nipping on the soft wet lips until the younger speedster let out a needy whine.

Seemingly pleased with the whine, Barry planted a gentle kiss on Savitar’s lips.

“Cute,” he chuckled.

Savitar smacked his chest. “Asshole,” he grumbled, bruised lips curled to a pout.

This time Barry did laugh. He pulled his younger counterpart up until Savitar was seated on his lap, his lips planted gentle kisses all over the exposed collar bone, his hands rubbed small circles on the younger’s lower back. “You back with us yet, sweetie?”

Savitar flushed pink and jerked his head in a shaky nod. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Barry nuzzled his nose to Savitar’s hair. “S’okay. You missed him.”

“It’s not okay because you’re here,” Savitar grumbled, but seemingly more mad to himself. “I hate him. I love _you_.”

Len watched curiously, sorely tempted to ask but thought that it would be rude to intrude what that seemed like a really private and intimate moments between the two speedsters.

“Savitar,” Barry chuckled in a fond exasperated tone, his lips trailed kisses up to the curve of Savitar’s jaw. “Love and hate are so similar that it’s too easy to mistake one for the other,” he smiled against the scarred cheek. “I don’t mind. I know I’m not a consolation prize.”

Len was very, very confused.

“He hates me. I tried to kill his Iris.”

“Good thing I killed my Iris long time ago, huh?”

Savitar blinked, stared at Barry’s smug smirking face for a moment before he buried his face to the crook between Barry’s neck and shoulder, arms tightened round Barry’s neck as he legitimately giggled—the tinkling sound was so carefree and honest. He snorted as Barry patted his back, finally pulling away to plant one sloppy kiss over Barry’s lips.

“I love you, you jerk,” he hummed, though, there was no bite in his tone.

Barry laughed. “Until death do us apart, honey.”

Len felt very, very guilty for coming in between these two.

He was about to crawl out of the bed, planning to take care of his problem on his own when two different hands shot out of nowhere and pulled him back to the bed—he ended up with his chest flush against Savitar’s back as the scarred speedster leant back towards him, shoulder sagged and fully relaxed while his bare legs shifted to wrap round Barry’s waist. 

Barry reached around Savitar to wrap his arms round Len’s waist.

“And where do you think you’re going, Lenny?”

Len stammered. “I’m going…out? You two need your privacy and I don’t want to be in between you two…”

“You do realize that I’m the one in between both of you right?” Savitar snorted, wriggling a bit as if to emphasize his position being sandwiched between Len and Barry.

Both Barry and Len winced when their erections pressed tight against one another as Savitar’s movement caused them to slide up between the cleft of those soft cheeks.

Savitar grinned.

“Since we’re all already up at this ungodly hours….,” he trailed, tilting his head innocently as he ground down, invoking sharp gasp from both men that were sandwiching him.

“Tease,” Len grumbled, though his arms did snake round the slim waist, anchoring Savitar in place as he bucked his hips up.

Savitar whimpered.

Barry laughed—his movement ever so slow as he angled his hips, nudging the tip of his dick up the slick entrance, all the while he was leaning close to suck on Savitar’s collar bone. “Might as well we all have fun, eh Lenny?”

Len barely managed a shocked gasp when there was a blurred whirlwind of movement and he was sitting with his back against the headboard, Savitar was stripped completely naked and laid flat with his head resting on Len’s lap. The younger speedster has his lower back supported by a small pillow while one of his legs wrapped tight round Barry’s waist as the other one rested comfortably over Barry’s shoulder. Len thread his fingers in Savitar’s hair, fingers tightening to fist when Savitar tilted his face to the side and ran wet vibrating tongue over the length of Len’s dick, the exact time Barry decided to lean down, forcing Savitar’s leg that was resting on his shoulder to be brought down till it was visibly parallel to the younger speedster’s head. Savitar hissed, possibly to the stretch of his muscles after being forced bent that way, but he kept licking and suckling on Len’s flesh as if to distract himself. Barry chuckled, leaning a bit lower till Savitar whimpered in pain before he started showering open-mouth kisses all over the younger speedster’s chest and tensed abs. 

Len fisted Savitar’s hair tighter when the speedster twisted so that he could properly took Len into that warm vibrating mouth. Barry’s fingers joined Len’s for a while, threading between the damp brown strands soothingly before he abandoned the action as he started biting and nibbling on every exposed skin of Savitar’s body, tempting soft moans and whines from the younger. Barry moved slightly forward, pushing Savitar’s leg even lower and he chuckled at how easy he could do that, his laugh vibrated against the skin of Savitar’s throat.

“I could never get over on how flexible you are, honey~,” Barry sucked on Savitar’s collarbone, trailing his wet tongue over the outline of the bone before he bit down onto the flesh and thrust his hips slightly forward.

Savitar trembled and moaned, eliciting a groan from Len who bucked his hips until the tip of his dick scraped the back of Savitar’s throat.

Savitar vibrated and Len felt himself to be balancing on the edge, so close to cum down the willing throat.

Unfortunate for him, Savitar detached himself from Len’s dick, thin string of saliva connected the bruised lips with Len’s leaking tip as Savitar tilted his head, eyes glazed and hooded.

“Barry...,” he whimpered, fingers curled to painful claws on Len’s thighs.

“Yes, honey?” Barry chuckled, caressing Savitar’s thighs and tilted his head to the side to kiss the beautiful leg. 

Savitar whimpered and moaned in response, his breathing escalated faster when Barry’s fingers crept higher up his thighs, soft moans spilled from his mouth as the touches intensified with slightest hint of vibration. He arched his back, screaming in need when Barry teasingly prodded his hole with slick vibrating fingers. 

“Barry!!” He whined, hands fisting the sheets tight, nose millimeters away from Len’s throbbing length.

Barry’s eyes shone with hunger and lust as he stared down at Savitar.

“Lenny,” he called out, voice husky and rough with sex though the power of his orders was absolute.

“Y-yes?” Len stuttered, barely able to remove his gaze from the sexy sight of his dick rubbing along Savitar’s good cheek. It was so close to push his flesh past those panting lips and fucked the warm mouth for good.

“In the bedside table,” Barry huffed, voice a little bit hurried. “There are condoms if you want to use them. We usually didn’t use them, since it was only us and neither of us can contract any virus…but it’s up to you,” he said as he pulled Savitar up until his younger lover was comfortably seated on his lap, Savitar’s legs wrapped tight round his waist while his length fit snugly between the soft cheeks.

Len thought for a moment before deciding that he trusted these two and he really wanted to fill Savitar with his cum.

Barry smirked when Len scrambled closer towards him. Len situated himself behind Savitar, arms snaking round the speedster’s waist as he peppered the exposed warm skin with kisses, suckling lightly to leave marks. Barry’s eyes softened when Savitar tilted his head back to rest on Len’s shoulder and a gasp was all that Len could let out when Barry tilted his face up in a searing kiss. Len closed his eyes, moving one hand to cup Barry’s face while his other hand kept Savitar anchored down. They parted, Barry traced Len’s teeth gently with his tongue before planting little kisses at the corner of his mouth. The older man then shifted and kissed Savitar—his possessiveness and desire were shown with the way Savitar crumpled and whined to the intensity of the kiss.

Barry deepened the kiss, his hand that was resting on Savitar’s hip traveled lower to squeeze the firm ass, earning him a soft moan that he greedily swallowed. His other hand reached out to Len’s panting lips, tracing the chapped wet lips before he slid his fingers inside the warm cavern. Len sucked hard, coating the digits with his saliva, curling his tongue round Barry’s fingers, enjoying the pleasant tingle of vibration against his tongue and continued nipping on the tip of the fingers until Barry pulled away—the fingers left his mouth with a gentle ‘pop’. Barry licked his lips, planting another gentle peck on Savitar’s gaping lips.

“How do you want to do this, honey?” Barry murmured, dragging his lips over Savitar’s like a gentle caress. “It’s your call.”

Savitar whimpered, tilting his face to the side to plant a desperate kiss on the underside of Len’s jaw, all the while clawing on Barry’s shirt. Len responded with a gentle kiss of his own, Savitar’s temple was warm and damp against his lips, brown hair stuck to the man’s forehead. It took a complete half a minute before the younger speedster could respond, voice strained and desperate.

“Both of you,” he choked, one hand curled at the nape of Barry’s neck while the other twisted to clutch on Len’s bicep. “Take charge,” he whined, mismatched eyes fluttered open to catch intense green eyes. “Use me. Make me yours.”

Barry traced the needy lips with his fingers, eyes flickered in Len’s direction, blue meeting green in mutual understanding before Len took charge, one hand fisted in Savitar’s hair as he tilted the speedster’s face towards him, catching the willing lips in a domineering kiss. Len kissed like he was fighting for his life, tongue and teeth fought to win, rendering Savitar a whimpering mess against his lips. A choked gasp had Len to pull away though, and he casted an annoyed look at Barry, who only grinned at him, three of his vibrating slick fingers were already knuckles deep inside Savitar. 

Barry stretched and scissor Savitar open with one hand, while the other gently stroke Len—the miniscule vibration kept Len on edge, but wasn’t enough to push him over. Len hissed and bit down on Savitar’s shoulder, scowling at Barry when the man spread his slick fingers over his tip, spreading the pre-cum all over the oversensitive flesh. 

“Barry,” Len growled when Barry flicked a devious finger over his slit.

Savitar has the nerve to snort. “Get used to it, kid. Our man is an asshole.”

Barry punished him by pressing up a strongly vibrating finger over his prostate, invoking a yelp and needy mewl from him. “You were saying….?” Barry drawled, raising an eyebrow smugly.

“Like I said…,” Savitar moaned. “An asshole. A jerk. Sadistic asshole jerk,” he thrashed and wailed when the vibration against his prostate got stronger, eyes brimmed with tears when he managed to gather his shattered pieces back and glared angrily at Barry. “Why do I marry you again?”

Len would’ve laughed at the way Savitar sulkily spat his words out but he was pretty occupied in holding himself back, fighting against the needs to embrace completion and cum all over Barry’s evil hand. Barry caught his gaze and the man grinned knowingly at him, the strokes got slightly faster that Len has to grit his teeth, screwed his eyes shut and summoned all of his willpower to not cum before they even started.

Which was becoming an increasingly difficult task with each stroke of Barry’s hand.

God, he was going to come the moment he slid inside Savitar, wasn’t he?

Barry grinned evilly.

Len internally swore. Yes. Yes, he would.

And true to his prediction, when Barry pushed him to lay on the center of the bed, hand still gently stroking him as he guided Len to enter the tight heat, Len had that split second of intense tightness as Savitar spasmed and vibrated upon the intrusion before his world went white and he felt the stickiness of his own release lubricating the tight constricting walls around his soft dick. He breathed heavily, hands clutching the slender ones in his own (huh, when did he grasp Savitar’s hands….) while Savitar collapsed on top of him, choked gasps tore out of his throat while his shaky hands squeezed on Len’s own in short intervals.

“That was quick.”

Len scowled at Barry. 

What an asshole.

However, before he could apologize to Savitar for ending it too quick, the younger speedster whimpered and mewled, wriggling around on his lap, the tightness clamped down on his limp flesh. It took him a few moments to climb down from his high to realise that Savitar was whimpering and muttering something to his chest.

“Barry…He’s big. He’s really big,” Savitar mewled, hands grasping Len’s own tighter. “Please tell me that you’re hard, kid. God, if you’re this big when you’re soft, kid, I’m going to phase your whole ribcage out—”

Barry silenced his rant with a kiss.

Well, wasn’t that a wonderful ego-boost.

And for the record, Len wasn’t even halfway there yet. Yes, he was very young, but his teenage horny hormones have started to diminish strategically now that he’s nearing twenty… _eighteen_ …okay, fine. His libido hasn’t been running high ever since Lewis’ advances and he did have Lisa to worry about these past 6 months, so cut him some slack for not focusing on his more primal needs, okay? He needed time to recover. 

“I know that he’s big,” Barry hummed, lips peppering Savitar’s shoulder with kisses as he gazed knowingly at Len. “I also know how much of a size queen you are, honey….,” he leant over Savitar’s shoulders to kiss Len’s cheek, that smug smirk was plastered on his face when he pulled away and added, “…so, win-win?”

Savitar groaned. “Jerk,” he mumbled to Len’s chest.

Len found himself to wrap his arms around the shaking body on top of him, hands rubbing soothing circles on the span of sweaty skin he was able to reach, feeling the pull of arousal tugged on his lower abdomen when Savitar whimpered to his ministration. Len smiled and dropped a few kisses on Savitar’s scarred cheek when the speedster mewled and shifted, the man was burying his face to the crook of Len’s neck when Barry’s hand slipped between their bodies. Len felt a movement on his abdomen, where Savitar’s own cock was pressed flushed to his stomach and he gotten even more curious when he saw Barry’s mischievous grin.

Savitar started to pant and mewl helplessly.

“Barry, you ass,” the younger speedster whimpered and Len felt tears dampened the skin of his clavicle.

Barry came into their view and gently thread his fingers through Savitar’s hair. “You know you’d enjoy it, honey,” he hummed, kissing Savitar’s cheek sweetly.

“I hate you, you jackass.”

“Mm-hmm~”

“HATE.”

Len chuckled. These two were so adorable, despite their ruthless reputation.

Barry kissed Len lovingly, crushing Savitar between their bodies. It was slower and more passionate but nothing less than the way he kissed Len when it was the two of them last night. Barry laid siege with his teeth and mouth, each move of his lips was calculated, the way his teeth grazed and nipped sought for the weakness that made Len whimpered in needs, tongue prodding with obvious intention of getting a rise out of Len—of which Len returned with a growl and hurried press of his lips. Barry curled his hand at the nape of Len’s neck, forcing him to slow down to match the speedster’s pace and isn’t that ironic—the fastest man alive wanted to slow down?

They finally parted when Savitar whimpered and by then did Len finally noticed the pool of stickiness between his abdomen as Savitar dripped all over him, along with the pleasant snugness of tight heat against his hardened flesh.

Len watched as Barry’s gaze flitted down, the man’s tongue darted out to lick his lips upon noticing that Len was ready for another go. Barry ran his hands up and down Savitar’s sides, the movement made it seemed like he was trying to calm down his younger counterpart. He hushed and cooed at Savitar, lips brushing the tears away as he kissed the burnt skin on the younger speedster’s cheek. Savitar choked a gasp, mewling softly as he tried to adjust before he twisted around to peck Barry’s lips.

“Whenever you’re ready, babe,” Barry murmured softly with the patience of a saint, if only that evil smirk wasn’t on his face. “We’re going to break you apart, so you might need to relax a bit more...”

“Not romantic, Barry,” Savitar grumbled, clutching on Len’s shoulders as he tried to shift and wriggle around. “And you,” he scowled at Len. “You’re too young to have a dick this big.”

“Not my fault,” Len snorted and moved his hips slightly, causing the speedster to gasp and clawed on his chest, leaving angry red mark in his wake. 

Savitar panted and huffed, sweat dripped from his forehead as he felt the slick tip of the familiar hardness nudged up his stretched rim and he immediately reached behind to hold onto Barry’s hand. Barry’s chin dropped to rest on his shoulder, a soothing hum rumbled from the older man’s throat as Savitar felt Barry squeezed his hands back. He inhaled a deep breath, once, twice, before he tilted his head to kiss Barry’s jugular.

“Do it,” he grunted out, body tensing simultaneously.

“Relax, babe,” Barry hummed, fingers massaging the tensed muscle on Savitar’s lower back and he only started pushing in when the tension ebbed away from his young counterpart’s body.

Savitar wailed and trashed when he felt his body been stretched beyond his limit, little drip of saliva trickled out his gaping mouth when Barry slowly slid inside him; inch by torturous inch until the older speedster too, was sheathed deep inside his ass. Barry groaned, a little noise of pleasure that rumbled from his throat while Len let out a strangled moan; both men felt the pleasant intense friction of having their dicks being pressed snug against each other inside the tight welcoming heat.

“Holy fuck it felt so good.”

Savitar whined upon their unison outburst, hands seeking support until Barry held onto his right hand while Len took his left, both of them squeezed his hands soothingly.

“Oh, oh, oh…,” Len whimpered, his breaths came out in short heavy huff as he held Savitar’s hand tightly to calm the speedster down.

Barry groaned, voice vibrated in pleasure. “Tight. Hot and tight…Holy crap...,” he muttered, fingers tightening around Savitar’s own.

It did feel so good. For Len, this was his first time with a man and did it beat all of his little experiences with all the pretty marks of his previous heists or the cheap girls in his middle school. Barry, on the other hand, was staring at his younger counterpart in awe and wonder, love and possessiveness filled his chest as he relished in the tightness that was engulfing him. 

Savitar was so darned tight.

Especially when he tensed his body against the double intrusion; the slick resisting hot walls clamp them hard and tight.

Savitar mewled softly, offering no resistance as Barry held him in a tight death hug, feeling that he might collapsed without the older speedster’s arms holding him up. He felt so full. So full that he wouldn’t even doubt it if they said that his stomach bulged, because it did feel that way, like his internal organs has been pushed up to his chest. Neither of his lovers was in the average size. They’re both huge and long—and yes, Barry was right, he was kinda a size queen—and now both of them were mercilessly stretching him apart.

Sweet speedforce, he was indeed going to be broken apart this time. 

“Calm down, babe,” Barry hushed, whispering soothingly to his ear.

“Relax, Savitar, breathe,” Len cooed, bringing up his shaky hand and planted sweet soothing kiss on Savitar’s knuckles.

Savitar followed Len’s advice, taking in slow deep breaths as he felt the initial pain from the excessive stretch faded away to dull sweet pleasurable pain. His body started to adapt, accepting both men willingly, though his muscles did tense up upon the penetration, trying to fight that little tingling pain of being stretched too wide and the frustrating fact that both of his lovers were painfully still and static. Savitar groaned, purposely tightened his body again, earning him lustful noises from both of his lovers.

His sweet lovers seemed to want to wait for him to adjust properly though Savitar was more than eager to fuck. He knew Barry. Fifteen years of partnership taught him that _this_ Barry loved to take things impossibly slow, and the only way to appease him was to drive him crazy with lust that he wouldn’t even care to toy with Savitar. And with his own cock hard and flushed, restrained with a cockring Barry slipped on him before, Savitar knew he needed to force the other speedster to move fast. Thus, he planted his hands on Len’s hips and lifted his body up—shivering in delight as two intense gaze burnt down on him—and he squeezed his eyes shut in determination when he felt only the tips of their dicks inside him. He inhaled deeply…

And he slammed his own body down, HARD.

Savitar’s mouth opened wide in a howl of pleasure, his eyes flew open as his first dry orgasm crashed through him. He spasmed and collapsed in Barry’s arms, eyes heavy-lidded, clouded in his own ecstasy when he felt two different dicks hit his sweet spot, Barry’s was vibrating hard and the pressure from that alone was enough to send him to his own paradise. He panted, choking in some air as he tried to recover. Barry would never let him live this down if he passed out right here but it seemed that seeing his current condition seemed to trigger something inside his lovers as they finally started to move.

It was a painful contrast, like ice and lightning—Snart and Barry was contrasting opposites. 

Len’s skin was much cooler, being affected by the cold of the air-conditioned room while Barry was comfortably hot, running on his high speedster’s metabolism. Though, ironically, it was Len—this young doppelganger of Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold—that moved fast and hurried. His pace was desperate, thrusting hard and fast into Savitar with power and speed that would put any speedster to shame. It was wonderful, having so used to slow pace for fifteen years, to have this young eager man wrecked him over with fast powerful force was a sweet paradise on its own. Each thrust hit his prostate, precise and powerful, rough and wild—perks of being fucked by a young man—that left Savitar a purring mewling mess against Len’s chest.

On the other hand, Barry was painfully slow. That asshole jerk. Savitar could never fathom how his older counterpart could possess that amount of patience and endurance. Must be a prison thing, huh? Snart from his Earth also was impossibly patient when he has a plan. The older speedster fucked him in a leisure pace, slowly sliding inside, almost like a half an inch per second, and Savitar wouldn’t put it past Barry that the elder really calculated the speed he was thrusting inside.

What a jackass.

But it was sinfully delicious. Fast versus slow. Cool versus warm. Hard and rough versus gentle and leisure. Reckless versus calculative. The contrasting opposites of Len and Barry drove Savitar crazy with delicious friction sliding inside him as they took turns hitting his prostate. There was a movement, and he was both been pulled and pushed down, now positively sandwiched tight between Barry’s and Len’s chests. His own erection pulsed in needs, wanting to burst as it slide up and down between the flat of Len’s skinny torso and the contour of Savitar’s own abs, the pressure only got stronger when Barry increased his force while thrusting into him.

Savitar wanted to cum.

He really needed his release.

But unfortunately, he married an asshole and said asshole wouldn’t let him cum until he had thoroughly wrecked Savitar over.

Even on this Dark Earth, Barry Allen is an asshole hiding under sweet adorable face.

“Barry…,” Savitar grunted, clenching his body as best as he could to appease the older speedster “Please…wanna cum...”

“Patience, babe,” Barry grinned, sneaking a hand between Len and Savitar’s bodies to stroke the abandoned dick.

Savitar mewled and buried his face to the crook of Len’s neck as he moaned and moaned at the torturous mix of pleasure and restrain of being denied the orgasm he deserved. He felt Len’s chapped lips showered the top of his head with kisses, one skinny arm curled tight round his torso, rubbing his sweaty back soothing. 

“Ssshhh…we’ll make you feel good, promise,” the boy tried to sooth, and Savitar really appreciate that kind attempt, before he started screaming when Len’s hips bucked up, hitting his prostate the exact same time Barry slid back in and hit home, the strong vibration was the only thing that gave away the older speedster’s desperation.

Savitar gasped, panting and choking for his supply of oxygen, his stomach still felt unbearably full by the time Len helped him up, Barry was embracing and pulling him up from behind until he was completely settled on the elder’s lap. Len’s hands were on his thighs the moment Savitar slumped weak and boneless against Barry’s chest, the boy used the new position to leverage his thrust, angling to go deeper and harder while Barry, being an ass like usual, rolled his hips ever so slowly although his vibration got stronger as his breathing grew labored. 

Barry’s fingers curled round his neck for a moment, pressing down but not enough to cut off Savitar’s oxygen path. Savitar shivered, preparing himself to be suffocated, to have the delicious force of Barry’s palm pressing down on his neck but it never came. He briefly saw Len mouthed something to Barry, but the tears that hazed his vision made it difficult for Savitar to determine what the boy had said. Barry didn’t choke him, not this time apparently, as he felt long vibrating fingers travelled up from his throat, round the curve of his jaw before tapping lightly on his bruised lips. Obediently, Savitar opened his mouth and sucked hard as the fingers slipped into his mouth. The vibration tingled, left an odd sensation to his tongue and by the time Barry slipped the finger out, Savitar was thoroughly broken, slumped weak and boneless against the older speedster’s chest.

“Barry,” he heard Len growled out.

“Hmm?”

“He doesn’t look good. Are you sure he can take it?”

Aww…. wasn’t that sweet? The boy cared about him.

There was a pregnant silence and Savitar almost wondered if he has passed out and somehow this was his soul watching everything out of his body before he felt gentle hand caressed his cheek, fingers traced below his eyes to wipe the brimming tears dry.

“Baby?”

Shoot, fuck, no no no no no nooooooo….

Barry was using _that_ voice.

That was Savitar’s ultimate weakness. Whenever Barry used that gentle loving voice on him, he would instantly be melted to a puddle of touchy-feely mush. He craved to be loved so much, even back then on his Earth, and whenever Barry did _this_ , the surge of affection rose up his chest and drowned his supposedly cold black heart with so much love and feels. Savitar didn’t realized that he has started sobbing, trembling and shaking in Barry’s arms, too weak to use his own power right now. He was spasming, his body tightened as surge of pleasure washed through his whole body while both Barry and Len hissed at the sudden tightness squeezing their hypersensitive flesh.

It would be nice if he could ejaculate and really let go. All of these teasing with no release and extremely dry orgasm drove him crazy with maddening pleasure.

“Savitar?” Len’s cool palm was on his cheek, thumb stroking the skin below his eyes gently. “Are you okay?”

Barry was next, kissing his other cheek softly. “Baby? Come on, answer us, _please_ …”

They both were going to kill Savitar with so much feels. Ugh.

Savitar tried to fight his exhaustion, to tell them to fuck off and stop treating him like he was some fragile porcelain doll but his body was heavy with exhaustion, mind barely functioning due to the continuous denied pleasure and he was too tired for this game. He could take it if it was only Barry but to add Len into the equation too, it was too much—

“T-too much,” he managed to croak out, mismatched eyes stared ahead to unseen land, little trickle of drool slipping past his lips. He felt like a marionette whose strings has been cut.

“Okay, baby, okay,” Barry murmured, lips planting gentle kisses along Savitar’s neck before he started suckling, leaving hickeys everywhere. The marks would be gone in a couple of hours, but Savitar liked being marked, to know that someone wanted him. Barry kissed his jugular and Savitar closed his eyes at the vibration of labored breathing behind him. “Can you take in deep breaths for me, baby? Please?”

Savitar’s shuddered breath sounded like a strangled cry, and that was the moment he realized that he was panting so bad it almost made him seemed like he was struggling to breathe. No wonder Barry asked him to take in deep breaths. There was a sudden cool touch on his abandoned erection and Savitar promptly tightened, completely not expecting the touch—all three of them were caught off-guard, their breaths hitched in their throats. It wasn’t helping when Len’s calloused fingers moved across his cock, slick palm covered the leaking head, spreading the dripping precum all over the flushed head. He felt Barry’s slick vibrating hand on his shaft, and he screamed when Barry stroke him gently.

There was an intense vibration on the base when he was sure Barry just phased the cockring off his erection, but right he wanted to rejoice on the feeling of freedom, his pleasure was again denied when Barry’s fingers formed a tight ring on the base.

Savitar gritted his teeth.

Asshole.

“Barry…,” Len’s voice was tensed with a hint of warning. “Stop being a meanie.”

“Just a little bit more, Lenny. It’s for him, trust me,” Barry hummed, shifting a bit until his cock slammed up Savitar’s prostate. 

Savitar screamed.

Too much, too much, too much—Barry was practically drilling on his prostate with strong vibration and as if on cue, Len moved too, pounding into him with Barry matching his pace—Barry was matching Len’s pace, now that was completely new and almost worrying. Hot fuck damn. There was a good damn reason Barry always fucked him slowly. Fast and vibrating would end things before it even started. Savitar wasn’t used to fast and vibrating pace, and to have Len and Barry alternated turns pounding onto his sweet spot was both heaven and hell in the same time. 

It didn’t took his lovers too long to push him off the edge.

A flick of Barry’s vibrating fingers on his slit, a twist of Len’s calloused palm along his shaft and a synchronized snap of their hips till they both were balls deep inside him were all that it took for Savitar’s world to burst to white, stars exploded behind his closed lids like a massive supernova as pleasure washed through him and cocooned him with the satisfying haze of amazing sex.

His mind went blank when both Len and Barry set an animalistic pace, neither of them bothered to quiet Savitar as he screamed against Len’s chest, the sheets, the headboard—whatever surface he ended up being shoved to as Barry super-speed shifted their positions over and over again until they were back with Len on his back, Savitar impaled on top of him while Barry took Savitar from behind—and they both fucked him senseless, not stopping, not slowing down despite how increasingly hoarse and soft Savitar’s voice has gotten.

“Baby,” Barry grunted, teeth biting down on Savitar’s shoulders.

“Gonna fill you up, Savitar,” Len groaned lustfully, his hips snapped up as Barry’s slammed down and they both shuddered against Savitar, sandwiching him tight in between their sweaty bodies.

Savitar gasped, eyes hooded with exhaustion when he felt warmth filled his belly and it was oddly arousing, the thought of having the semen of two men inside him, the combined cum sloshed inside his stomach, but he was too tired to care. He collapsed onto Len, completely ignoring the drying semen on the boy’s stomach and only whimpered when he felt both men slid out of him. It felt odd, after being stretched by two literal pain in the ass—the emptiness was not something he welcomed.

As if his mind was read, there was a cool gush of breeze and flickers of lightning before he felt something else was slid inside him. He purred at the feeling of being filled, although Len was obviously not amused when the boy lifted his head up, assumingly to see what Barry was doing, only to snort against Savitar’s hair.

“Seriously, Barry?”

He could feel Barry’s grin when the man kissed his temple. “He doesn’t like being left empty after sex.”

Savitar smacked Barry’s cheek half-heartedly. “Shut up,” he grumbled. “Don’t blame me for your own kinkiness.”

Barry laughed. “I could take it out if you don’t want—?”

Savitar randomly groped for a pillow and threw it to where he assumed Barry’s stupid face was.

“NO.”

There was no tattletale sound of the pillow hitting its target, so he assumed that Barry had caught it. Too tired to do anything more, Savitar completely curled himself in Len’s embrace, loving the way the young boy ran those soothingly cool hands up and down his spine, calloused palms rubbed small circles that soothed the increasingly prominent ache of his lower back—man, that would be a bitch to heal. He would feel it for a couple of hours, and maybe longer, if this was one of his unlucky days where he could feel phantom pains of his healed injuries. There was the familiar static of lightning and gush of breeze again, and before he even had the time to ponder, he felt wet cloth wiped him clean in superspeed.

“Wow,” Len breathed, an amused chuckle escaped the boy after a few silent moments. “That is extremely convenient.”

Savitar purred. He couldn’t wait to see Len grew up to become more similar to the Captain Cold he knew.

It’s always nice to have another snarky bitch to annoy Barry. Savitar knew how to cultivate allies against his lover.

Then, his moments of content were disturbed when he felt familiar weight draped over his body, long gangly arms snaked around to wrap both him and Len in a loose hug. He wriggled around, trying to push Barry off before the ever-insatiable libido of a speedster strike again. As much as he too had insatiable libido, he has his limits after being thoroughly used and wrecked like this. He would rather not feel Barry’s hardened length pressing up against his very sore ass before his healing could even kick in, thank-you-very-much.

Barry took his effort in a light-hearted playful manner, while Len snorted an amused laugh as they both rolled and wriggled around until Savitar was tucked in between them, face snuggling against Barry’s bare chest, honestly happy that his older lover was comfortable enough to ditch the shirt for good. He wrapped his arms round Barry’s torso, face buried to the older speedster’s chest, his fingers idly tracing the ugly scars on the man’s back while Barry’s arm pillowed his head, hands gently thread through his hair and rubbed small circles on his hips. Savitar purred in content when Len’s arms snaked round his waist, the whole length of the boy was curved against his back, spooning him from behind as his chin rested on Savitar’s shoulder.

“I don’t mind if we do this every morning…,” Savitar hummed, voice muffled by Barry’s skin.

“Do what?” Len murmured sleepily. “Cuddles?”

“Or fuck your brain out?” Barry suggested and even without looking, Savitar knew that the older man was giving him that smug knowing grin.

“I mean amazing sex,” he huffed, leaning up slightly to bite Barry’s bicep when the older man stopped stroking his hair. “But I really don’t mind cuddling too. Cuddles are really nice.”

There was a beat of silence, as Savitar finally realized what he had said. He looked up to catch Barry’s gaze, scowling when he saw the shit-eating grin the older speedster was giving him.

“Barry, DON’T YOU DARE.”

Barry laughed. “Just four words?”

“I’m going to give you strings of four-letters offensive words if you dare to comment—”

“That is so—”

“ _Barry_.”

“— _cute_.” 

Savitar smacked Barry’s chest.

“I am NOT cute.”

“Cutiiiiieeee~”

“NOT. CUTE.”

Len snorted.

They both halted their couple-argument to raise an eyebrow at their youngest lover. 

“What?” they asked in unison.

Len shrugged, stifling a yawn. “Both of you are so cute and sweet that I think my teeth has rot over with overdose cavities,” he drawled, lips tugging to a smirk. “Such an adorably _cute_ married _old_ couple.”

Barry and Savitar looked positively scandalized.

“Barry, this is your fault—” Savitar started.

“Excuse me?”

“This little shit is turning to snarky sarcastic bastard like Cold without we training him—”

“Why is that my fault?”

“Because you’re to blame for everything that had gone wrong in my life—”

“Babe, _come on_.”

Len yawned, feeling the glow of his very amazing morning sex caught up to him, the speedsters’ argument slowly faded into buzzed white noise as he slipped to sleep, feeling completely sated and happy.

But really though, they were the perfect image of cute married old couple.

 

=====================================================================================

 

“So….”

Frost stiffened, eyes positively avoiding the intense blue eyes of her guest from another Earth.

Or rather, Barry’s guest from another Earth.

Barth snorted to his pancakes. It was so worth it to ran back to his Earth last night despite him being almost drunk with speedster-proofed alcohol, to pick up _his_ Len from their safehouse. He made it back here, on this Dark Earth just in time when the _noises_ started.

He and Cold were having too much fun watching Frost and Deathstorm tried to ignore the screaming and yowling upstairs.

 _His_ Len casted him a knowing glance, the smug smirk made its way on his handsome face as he drawled out, purposely dragging each syllable. “Is this normal occurrence?”

Frost tried really hard to act nonchalant. “Usually…it isn’t _this_ loud…”

Barth started giggling.

Cold smiled fondly at him. “Now, now…That’s not nice, Bear. You’re loud too. It’s made sense that your doppelgangers are also the same.”

“Oh my god,” Frost groaned. “Please. Say nothing more.”

Deathstorm sighed. “Sometimes I think Barry did this on purpose. He could’ve sound-proofed his floor.”

Barth stabbed his fork on a piece of pancake, offering it to Cold and beamed happily when his older boyfriend opened up that sexy mouth and allow Barth to feed him. Cold chewed thoughtfully on the pancakes, reaching a hand to ruffle his boyfriend’s fluffy bed-head hair. He then gestured the room they were in using his cold gun, eyes curiously staring at Killer Frost.

“Why don’t you sound-proofed _your_ floor? You owned this floor and the floor below it, right? Sound-proof them, so that you won’t hear your boss screwing his hunny bunnies senseless—”

He was interrupted when both Frost and Deathstorm groaned in exasperation.

Deathstorm gestured to the soft padding and the strange materials on the walls. “We already sound-proofed our floors. It ain’t working.”

Cold grimaced. “Tough luck.”

Barth shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth, all the while staring at the walls. With his fork still in his mouth, he said, “hey, Lenny?”

“Yes, Barr?”

“Do you think that’s why Mick and Lisa moved out? Because we’re too loud?”

Cold looked positively stunned.

Frost and Deathstorm groaned. 

“OH MY GOD, PLEASE STOP.”

**Author's Note:**

> I legit ship Savitar-Barry old married couple relationship. Len is the young boyfriend wondering why the hell he felt like he was the oldest there. Hahahaha


End file.
